


Delicate, Only Human After All

by TransTroubadour



Series: Laszlo the Tailor [1]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Abandonment Issues, And they were roomates!, Apologies, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Autistic Character, Bar fights, Blood, Blushing, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Comfort, Complicated Emotions, Crying, Dating, Dubious Death, Fighting, Getting Together, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jonny d'Ville and Nastya Rasputina are Siblings, Jonny has complicated emotions, Kinda canon compliant, Kissing, Laszlo the Tailor - Freeform, Literal Sleeping Together, Loneliness, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Carmilla, Multi, Neurodivergent Jonny D'Ville, Only One Bed, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic, Panic Attacks, Pining, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Sadness, Self-Esteem Issues, Sewing, Soft Jonny d'Ville, Threatening, Violence, all the mechs are neurodivergent, and so is laszlo, both of those are brief, for now, i finally get to use that tag!!!, its nastya shes fine, laszlo almost gets shot, no beta we die like the pendragons, oc gets stabbed and almost shot within 4 chapters, stealing almost corpses, suffocation, waking up to a sexy man above you may leave you flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransTroubadour/pseuds/TransTroubadour
Summary: yeah okay i finally started writing my mech oc fanfic i've had the entire plot in my mind for months and its very long and in multiple parts.The Mechanisms, within the years Carmilla was airlocked but soon to come back, acquire a mortal tailor, and have to adjust to not being able to shoot every emotion that comes their way, (no matter how much Jonny wants to).
Relationships: Drumbot Brian & Jonny d'Ville, Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville, Drumbot Brian/Original Character, Jonny d'Ville/Original Character
Series: Laszlo the Tailor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086965
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	1. Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> content warnings: violence (mortal stabs mortal and passes out)

It had been a couple of months since the Good Doctor had been airlocked. The crew of the Aurora knew well enough she would be back eventually, but considering the unpredictability of her appearances, it seemed it would be a while. So that’s how they ended up on a planet on their own, for the first time. Brian, Ashes, and Ivy would go mill about, possibly looking to stock up on supplies, while Nastya went with Jonny to stop him from causing too much chaos. It was inevitable that chaos would be caused of course, nothing gets past Jonny if it has even a hint of brewing violence.

Let it be known that Brian was not interested in wreaking any havoc today, but alas it came to him. The three of them had been walking along the supposed downtown area, with shops that lined the streets and a square with benches and tables. It was a jovial kind of planet, the ones that felt familiar to Brian in a way he couldn’t quite place. It might’ve been a little saddening, to see a world that he could’ve once belonged to, but he was pulled out of his thoughts quickly.

What caught his attention was at first what he thought was Jonny, but upon closer inspection did not have nearly enough belts to be even considered the bastard. Instead, he saw a man break back through a display window, and start running in his direction haphazardly. He was carrying an armful of what seemed to be an odd array of fine clothing, and with a start Brian realized he had stolen from a tailors shop. Brian did not know much about tailors, with his only remotely close experience being Jonny, but if this tailor was anything like Jonny, that man had made a grave mistake.

He was proven almost right, as he realized a well-dressed tailor had started chasing after the thief, spitting curses while running at too fast of a speed for someone in platforms. They pushed past our trio quickly, before the tailors knee faltered and they had to hastily catch themself before continuing. It looked painful, but they looked like they had no intention of stopping until they caught the man.

They did catch up with the thief, pinning him against a wall with surprising strength from their small form. They took the clothes back and murmured a threat that Brian couldn’t quite hear, before they were cut off completely. What replaced their threats was a hollow gasp as they let go of the man, stumbling back until they hit the ground. With a cough and a curse, their hand reached towards their leg, now bleeding and knife-lodged. They watched as the thief ran off, and then completely collapsed.

Brian walked over and crouched next to the body, studying the way their small round glasses fell askew to their sculpted face, and the wisps and strands of hair falling out of their bun and over the shaved sides of their head. Fascinated, as though looking at a specimen, Brian continued staring and studying the curve of their jaw, lined by facial hair just long enough to not be peach fuzz, their delicate hands, slightly worn from years of sewing, the jewelry decorating their fingers and neck, and of course, finely tailored clothes hanging just right, from a period in time Brian never knew, now freshly torn by the knife in the thigh.

The only thing to break Brian out of astonishment was Ashes leaning over him, and speaking up, “Y’know, we don’t have a tailor on our ship.”


	2. Safety, For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian takes them aboard and performs surgery while Ivy and Ashes get their stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for surgery but nothing is really said about it

Although a terrible idea, the trio walked over to the barely breathing body, and Brian inspected them. Ashes was right, they didn’t have a tailor aboard the ship, though they didn’t have the one person who could really mechanize someone either. The wound didn’t seem so bad though, and perhaps a year aboard a starship could be a good story for this mysterious craftsman.

Whilst prodding the almost-corpse, continuing to inspect it and such (though Brian would never admit it, he just wanted a better look), Ashes kicked the body and told him to get on with it. 

“There is an 89% they will be fine, Drumbot,” Ivy helpfully supplied. Deeming it an alright idea, Brian picked the tailor up bridal style and they all walked back to the ship.

It was a short walk back to Aurora, and luckily Jonny was nowhere to be found. There was an unspoken agreement amongst the three they would not speak of this until their condition was stable, and since there was no captain, no one they needed to report back to. Ivy and Ashes were set to go back to the shop and collect all the things the new tailor would need aboard the ship, and Brian would take care of them in the meantime. Still, with no medbay or lab besides Hers, (a place none of them wanted to go) he went to his workshop. He was once a doctor and could still be a doctor, and desperate times called for reasonable measures.  
Laying them out on the table, he carefully cut away the torn cloth, and set to work.

~~~

It was a fairly easy operation, and went smoothly. Ashes and Ivy returned with bags packed with standard protocol and items, shirts, trousers, jackets, except something stood out.  
Hooked on the shoulder bag that Ivy had on her, was a very nice walking cane.

“Where did that come from?” Brian questioned. Ivy happily explained that it was right behind the counter and so the tailor would probably need it. 

“And we found a key that led to an apartment right above the shop, and it looked to be theirs, so we took stuff that looked important from there, too,” Ashes remarked, opening their bag to show general grooming supplies, along with little keep-sakes and trinkets. 

Brian was curious about what each item meant, but had no time to ponder since the tailor began to stir. Their eyes fluttered open, before wincing at the bright lights. Ashes mercifully dimmed them slightly, and they properly awoke.

~~~

When they came back to themself, they opened their eyes and came face to face with one of the prettiest men they’d ever seen. They were strangely glad for the blood loss, for now they did not have to worry if they were blushing, which they most definitely would’ve been. He was elegantly built, with skin like brass, scratch that, skin of brass, with almost-hair that fell in delicate copper ringlets, what they’d give to run their fingers through it.

Quickly dismissing that thought, they tried getting up, only to have a sharp pain shoot through their leg. They continued trying, and was helped by the man into an upright position. He laid them back against now stacked pillows, and sat back in his chair.

“Can we have your name?” He asked.

They stuttered for a moment, “My name is Laszlo, they/them.”

“Nice to meet you Laszlo, I am DrumBot Brian, he/him, that’s Ashes O’ Reilly, they/them, and Ivy Alexandria, she/her. I am the pilot aboard the starship Aurora, and you’ll be staying here for a while as you heal.”


	3. Comfort Comes Where I Can Find It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thats right!!!! pulling out the gay cliches, the tropey-est of tropes! Laszlo is very gay and Brian is very polite

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck oh shit. They remember falling after being stabbed and now they would be staying on a starship? They had orders they needed to finish! _

“We have your stuff, sewing stuff I mean, you’ll need them if you’re gonna be our tailor,” The person introduced as Ashes held out a bag, and they took it. Looking inside they saw the usual sewing supplies, needles, thread, and scissors… buried under stuff from their home.  _ Had they broken into their apartment? _ Well at least if they’re staying they’ll be reasonably comfortable.

“Oh, thank you,” They said, obviously a moment too late as the three stared at them for a moment, before Brian spoke, “You’ll need more rest, there isn’t a spare room so you can stay in mine.” Laszlo was faintly aware that the blood returning to their circulation made them blush more than they really should, and then before they could respond Ashes teased, “Oooh, only one bed? Brian, how scandalous, you’re making them blush.”

Laszlo squeaked, and Brian quickly back tracked, and turned to Laszlo, (much to their dismay), “I mean I don’t really have to sleep but if sharing a bed makes you uncomfortable I can move to the couch if you’d like,” They responded all too quickly, “No I don’t mind.”

Ivy and Ashes raised brows and exchanged looks, but said nothing. Brian clapped his hands before speaking, “Well then, off we go,” He took the bags and cane and hooked them over one, very strong arm, and then scooped Laszlo bridal style, making the heat in their face rise to the tip of their ears. “Comfortable?”

“Yes, yes I am,” It was the truth. Laszlo was weak against his glorious brass form, big and warm, with a coat that enveloped what his arms didn’t. 

Brian, despite his weight, was quiet on his feet when he walked, and hummed a familiar tune under his breath as he carried them to his room. It was not a long walk, but enough that Laszlo could’ve easily fallen asleep in his arms, which they tried to refrain from doing.

Eventually they made it back to his room, and they were gently laid upon the bed. It was suspiciously very plush, for someone who claims not to sleep, and they sank into the tall mattress and soft blankets happily. As Brian sat next to them, they sink even more as his heavy body weighed the cushions down until Laszlo was unceremoniously toppled onto his lap. He chuckled slightly, a low amused laugh that Laszlo could feel reverberate through his body.

“Do you want me to leave so you can change into more comfortable clothes?” he asked quietly, before helping them back up. They nodded, and he left the room.

Looking around they saw he placed their cane near the nightstand, as well as their bags. Rummaging through them they found a pair of sleep shorts and a long t-shirt that is a good texture. They ran the fabric between their thumb and forefinger, they may have been a tailor, but form fitting clothes are so uncomfortable. Being careful not to jostle themself too much, they replaced their trousers with the shorts, and started unbuttoning their shirt, pausing halfway. Placing a hand to their chest, they felt the smooth fabric of their binder press it, before taking it off with the shirt, and put on the loose-fitting t-shirt. Despite being fully clothed, when Brian knocked and came back in, they felt exposed.

He made a motion for them to turn around, so he could start to change as well, and they did. They also started taking off all their jewelry, placing it on the nightstand in a pile until morning. Brian suddenly tapped their shoulder, making them jump slightly, before signalling for them to get into bed. They clambered under the covers as best they could, before Brian got in and Laszlo quickly realized this bed was made for one, normal sized person, not two people, one of which was seven feet tall. 

To avoid squishing them, he wrapped an arm around them and pulled them on top of him. With Laszlo leaning their head to his chest, they could hear the gentle whirring of machinery, and the thrum of a human heart. If it were any other situation, a heart inside a robot may have confused them, but it had been such a day, and they were just about willing to accept anything and everything about this almost-stranger.

“Is this alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just fine.”

~~~

Waking up the next morning, Laszlo found themself cold without the DrumBot’s warmth next to them. Despite themself, they felt a small pit of disappointment form in their stomach, and tried to push away the feeling of abandonment as they went back to sleep.


	4. Not Aboard My Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonny finds Laszlo for the first time and it does not go over well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonny! he presses a gun to Laszlo's neck and threatens them so take caution! Brian berates him to stop him.

Jonny had been trying to find Brian for a few hours now, and checking the common rooms, bridge, and most other rooms proved to be fruitless. So now, he went to check in his room. That in itself was proving to be difficult as he didn’t actually know where the Drumbot slept. Wandering the hallways and corridors was getting tiring, and in reality Jonny didn’t really need to find him, but he was bored, so he pulled his best oh-woah-is-me-I’m-so-pitiful act to get Aurora to direct him to Brian’s, and she did.

In a rare act of patience, Jonny knocked on the door, and in getting no response, loses said patience and opens the door in the most Jonny manner possible, twisting the door knob so aggressively that it rattled and almost broke. Unfortunately, Brian was not in his room, however, someone else was.

It hadn’t yet become common for stowaways to appear on the ship yet, but Jonny had found and killed enough to know they do show up on occasion, but none ever this bold. He saw a small form  _ curled up on the bed _ , underneath the covers and fast asleep, despite the previous noise. Jonny, now quiet and curious, stalked over to the bed, casting a shadow over the sleeping figure.

~~~

Waking up to the sound of a gun being cocked to your neck was not a pleasant experience, nor was it something Laszlo had ever experienced before this very moment. But here they were, startled awake by a cold gun pressed to their larynx, turning wide eyed to look at the figure above them. They opened their mouth to say something, but their lips were dry and no words fell off their tongue, instead, the shadow spoke,

“Who are you?” The voice was rough, with a slight drawl that reminded them of someone back home, and filled with restrained anger that was as cold as the revolver that could kill them at any moment.

Still, words did not form as they should, and they could only stutter out, “I, uhm, my name is, uh, my name is Laszlo.” The voice scoffed in annoyance, as if it were the most outrageous thing they’d ever heard, but then it dropped, and continued the questions, “And what’s your business aboard my ship, and why are you in my pilot’s bed?”

_ Oh. _ This must be the captain of the crew, if he was calling Aurora  _ his _ ship, and Brian  _ his _ pilot. Laszlo didn’t know what to think of him calling them like they were his possessions. Nonetheless, Laszlo did their best to answer, “I am told I will be the tailor of this ship for around a year’s time.”

The captain laughed at that, a cruel, vicious laugh that rang out and into Laszlo’s body, turning their blood as cold as ice. Once the laughing had died down, it was replaced by the gun being pushed further into their throat, twisting their skin as it turned to a better position to shoot their brains out.

“I don’t know who told you that, doll,” he spat mockingly, “but there will be no tailor on my ship as long as I’m around, I do the job just fine.” He stopped for a moment, and Laszlo hoped he was considering something, unfortunately, he was, “Now, you said a year’s time, and then what? You’ll be returned home, safe and sound? You must be a little mortal Brian picked up out of pity, aren’t you? Well mortals don’t last long on this ship, and I don’t think I want you around.” He punctuated the remark with another drive of the gun to their throat, almost completely cutting off their air.

Struggling and gasping for a breath, Laszlo could give no answer, instead all they could do was watch as the safety on the gun clicked off, and turn their eyes to see another figure emerging from the doorway quickly.

“Jonny stop.” Brian commanded loudly, just too late as he startled Jonny into moving, jolting just as he pulled, firing a bullet into the pillow next to Laszlo’s face. Everything paused for just a moment, as Laszlo drew a sharp breath and Jonny stared at Brian judgmentally.

“Why should I, huh? They’re gonna die eventually, sooner than later in fact, it makes no difference to our crew if they die right now,” he gesticulated towards them with his gun, “I make a fine tailor you just needed to ask you lump of brass,” Laszlo didn’t know much about Jonny, and they were still too startled to have a truly coherent thought, but he did not sound confident.

Brian sighed at this, turned on the lights, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, “Can’t you just do the right thing for once? You don’t need to kill anyone and everyone you see, Jonny, and frankly I’m tired of you doing so every time. People are allowed to live and not die at your hands, so just leave Laszlo alone.”

Laszlo didn’t have their glasses, but from what they could see, Jonny looked… shocked to say the least, and they could guess by the way his brow furrowed and his snarl he was also upset. Quickly he got up and left the room, and slammed the door behind him.


	5. Upset Is Better Than Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonny goes sulking and almost has a panic attack because Laszlo uses a cane. Then Laszlo starts panicking because they realize they're on a ship full of immortals in the worst way possible!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw warnings! violence and panic!! Jonny hears Laszlo's cane and thinks its Carmilla and blindly shoots, but they're fine. Nastya also gets shot in front of Laszlo and it (reasonably) makes them upset!

“Are you alright?” Brian turns to them, a worried look in his eyes. Walking over he traced a thumb over their neck, inspecting it to find a blooming bruise from where the gun had pressed deep into it.

“I’ll be fine,” they contemplated that scene for a moment, “Is your captain always like that?”

Brian sighed wearily, “He’s not the captain of the ship, but our _captain_ ,” he strains the title through his teeth, “is out for now. But yeah, he’s almost always like that, though not as, defensive. He does threaten to shoot anyone who comes aboard unwanted, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Okay, so that’s good to know. They’ll stay away from him under further notice.

“So he’s fine?”

Brian nodded.

~~~

It’s never been easy, and Jonny doesn’t think it ever will be. He now has to deal with a new person aboard, and was already worrying about the one who isn’t. _While she’s away, he would be the captain, right? At least in charge, meaning he should make the calls. So why wasn’t Brian listening to him?_ He was right, a mortal aboard was not a good idea, he’s watched enough die at Her hands to know they wouldn’t last as soon as she came back, or be damned alongside the rest of them to know.

It was a mercy to die swiftly by his hands, really.

But now here he was, sulking in the hallways near the storage bays. They were full of crates, most of which were empty, making them excellent target practice, (stress relief really). He took out his old revolver, aimed, and fired at the crates, making a wonderful explosion of wood chips, splinters, and nails. This went on for quite some time, and when the bullets ran out, he gathered more from a crate he destroyed, and then he left, feeling a little satisfied by the destruction left in his wake.

Then his blood turned as cold as his sisters, as he heard the all too familiar, slow _click, click, click_ of a cane on the floor. Ducking behind a door he started to panic, _how could she be back already? She had barely just left him alone and now she’s back for more operations. More tests to fail, more nights cradling him in her arms with hushed words and haunting melodies for him to cry and sleep to._ He didn’t want that. He may have wanted her again eventually, to have someone for guidance, but not yet, so he did the only reasonable thing to do.

He was still for a moment, hearing where the click, click, click was approaching from, then quickly turned and blindly fired in the direction of the noise. He heard a shriek accompanied by the clattering of the cane dropping to the ground. That was strange, Carmilla was always one to shoot back instead. He opened his eyes from where they were screwed shut, and saw the mortal, Laszlo, leaning heavily against the wall, looking scared out of their mind, their chest heaving, but not newly injured. They then looked up to meet his eyes, and the terror only increased as they tried to back away, then topple forward onto their knees.

“Please don’t hurt me.” They whisper breathlessly. Jonny looks at them carefully, before taking a deep breath.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, but you shouldn’t be here,” He strided over to them, and knelt down. They made an effort to move but Jonny stopped them with a hand on their forearm. They stared at the hand silently, as if contemplating whether he meant _here in this hallway_ or _here on this ship_ , and to be honest, he didn’t know either. He started to stand, and hoisted them up alongside him by under their arms. They lean against the wall as Jonny grabs their cane, and they reach to take it, before Jonny pulls away.

“I, uh, I need that,” they mumbled weakly, gaze locked on it and not daring to meet his face. Jonny sighs, he really didn’t want them to use it, but he didn’t want to explain himself even more.

“I,” he hastily started, “Look, I hate the incessant tapping sound it makes so it’s gonna be better for both of us if you stop using it,” He wasn’t lying, he did hate the tapping, and tried to survey their face and get a read on their reaction, but it was indecipherable. From what he could tell, they really just looked lost. He tried to make do, “Can you walk without it?”

They made a face and tried to mask their cringe at his question, “I can try, I mean, I can sometimes, but I don’t know about right now,” they tried and failed to take a step forward, and Jonny had to catch them with a hand on their chest. He then moved their arm around his shoulder and practically dragged them to the common room, while they just looked very uncomfortable with even touching him.

~~~

Sitting them down on the couch, Jonny called up to the ceiling, “Nastya you have to meet the temporary crew member,” Getting called a temporary crew member stung a bit, _a year was not an inconsiderate amount of time after all_. They also had no clue who he was talking to, and craned their neck to look up at the vents, when nothing happened they turned back to stare at a wall until further notice. That is until they hear two pairs of big boots running very quickly from a hallway they did not come from.

A thick accent yelled back, “One minute Jonny,” supposedly Nastya ran into the room, and looked back from where she came from, “I am in the middle of something.” This was punctuated by a shot ringing out as Ashes appeared in the doorway, holding a smoking gun. Nastya fell to the ground with a startlingly loud thud, and a silvery pool started forming beneath her head.

Laszlo stared wide eyed at the corpse laying at their feet. They tried to form words, they really did, but all that fell from their lips was a stuttering whimper, before starting to cry. They pulled their knees up to their chest, and found that metallic liquid on their shoes. They shrieked as tears fell from their eyes and took off their shoes quickly, letting them fall to the ground.

Jonny and Ashes gaped as Laszlo pressed themself against the back of the couch. Ashes ran, saying something about getting Brian and left Jonny to deal with the mess.

_Well fuck. Why were they crying? Nastya just died, she’d be back soon, oh. Right, Laszlo was mortal. Fuck. Did no one tell them we're immortal?_

“Hey, hey, don’t uh, cry,” He started tentatively, “No don’t cry, look she’s gonna be back in a minute she’s fine.” Jonny reached down to lug Nastya’s corpse out of the way, and turned her over to see that the wound was already healed, but there was too much mercury covering her face to show Laszlo.

“She’s dead, they killed her!” They wailed, “And now you’re just gonna kill me and be done with me!”

“Well that’s unfair,” Jonny supplied unhelpfully, before taking a softer tone, “I’m not gonna kill you, no one here is gonna kill you. She’ll be back in a minute, just you wait.”

He was right. Not a second later Nastya awoke, startling poor Laszlo further, before they shut up entirely and just gawked at the woman. A million thoughts ran through their mind.

“You’re not dead.”

“No, not permanently anyway,” Nastya spoke, “Aboard this starship no one can die, except you now, of course. We all have a thing called a Mechanism, and it keeps us alive, that is why my blood is mercury.”

  
  
“And you?” Laszlo questioned, looking to Jonny.

“I have a mechanical heart, Ashes their lungs, Ivy her brain, and Brian everything but the heart,” He responded, and watched as their brow furrowed for just a moment. Luckily, he didn’t have to contemplate it as Brian rushed in and knelt before them, and started comforting them, soothing them, so Jonny just stared.


	6. Just The Two Of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Laszlo decide to build a tailors room, considering that there wasn't one on the ship. Jonny decides to help, patch that ill will over and all that, and totally isn't super gay or anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this and then forgot it existed until it was time to post it. No content warnings that I can tell but as always feel free to tell me in the comments! Jonny really is just a mess.

Looking at the two of them, whispering reassurance as they hold each other’s faces made Jonny feel... something. He didn’t know what, but it bubbled in his chest and throat uncomfortably until he had to look away. That didn’t stop him from overhearing Brian whisper, “It’s alright, don’t worry, shhh, I’ve got you,” and other nonsense.

He turned back to see him wipe away Laszlo’s tears with a gentle thumb, and the look in their eyes made Jonny’s heart give way to more emotions he wasn’t prepared to deal with. Why wasn’t Brian ever like this with him? How was this mortal more important than him? He knew the reasons of course, Jonny wasn’t mortal, and wasn’t as delicate or fragile. Jonny also knew Brian used to be like this with him, before he pushed him away in favour of crying alone, to make sure Brian knew not to treat him like a child. But Jonny couldn’t help but miss it and yearn for touch. They just seemed so enraptured in each other, and Jonny wanted in.

Minutes passed and Laszlo seemed to calm down. Brian stood up, recatching Jonny’s attention, as he lifted Laszlo off the couch and into his arms, bridal style. Jonny did not miss how comfortably they blushed by the gesture, as they were carried off to their room.

Later he would find that the room was empty, and would be led by Aurora to one of the empty storage rooms near Brian’s workshop, and would watch from the doorway like a specter as they discussed making it a tailor’s room. Laszlo was sat upon a big desk Brian had found, and flapped their hands as they talked about where to place different kinds of sewing patterns. Leaning against the wall, Jonny cleared his throat, “If you are discussing putting all the sewing supplies in one place I’d have to get mine out of my room.”

“That would be excellent, Jonny,” Brian said with a smile, which Jonny felt was an excuse to get him to leave, so he did. 

Turning around to get his stuff, Laszlo called out to him tentatively, “I’d love to see any patterns you may have,” he just feigned a small smile and nodded before walking away.

He walked to his room, trying to think of any excuse not to come back. I could shoot myself in the foot, that way it wouldn’t upset Laszlo. Why do I care about upsetting Laszlo? I guess Brian would be mad at me. Why do I care if Brian’s mad at me?

All these unwanted thoughts stirred in his head, because of this measly little stowaway Brian picked up and got attached to. It was very unfair if his thoughts to torment him like this.

He did get back to his room, and remembered how much of a mess it was, making it a pain in the ass to find the stuff for anyone else, luckily, Jonny knew exactly where everything lay. Walking over piles of clothes, he crouched down next to the lower left hand corner of his bed, and pressed against the wall was all of his sewing supplies. Taking it all in his arms, he left the room, closing the door with his foot, and started striding back.

For someone who claims not to be excellent, he sure did have a lot of supplies. This is because Carmilla noticed how he always kept a needle and a spool of thread on him, and once asked about it. Apparently saying his mother was a tailor and he knew how to patch things up was enough to convince her to get him proper supplies.

Getting back to the storage bay was easy enough, considering it’s close proximity to Brian’s workshop, a place he visited frequently, he just had to make another turn down the hallway to the left, and he would be there. 

He stopped for a moment, when a small pit of dread sunk his stomach. He didn’t want to see them, Laszlo made it clear they didn’t like him, was afraid of him even, and they had a good reason to. If he fucked anything else up Brian would get mad again and he didn’t want him to get mad. But he had the stuff, he could quickly drop it all off and leave.

When Jonny entered back into the room with arms full of stuff, he saw Brian and Laszlo pull away from each other, and were very close, practically breathing on the other. Laszlo was sitting on the edge of the desk, with their legs hanging off the side, looking up at Brian as he was almost slotted between them. There was a certain reverence in both of their eyes that would’ve made Jonny’s heart stop if it weren’t for the gears keeping it churning.

Just looking at how delicately Laszlo’s small hands were placed on his face, and how Brian returned the gesture with a fondness Jonny never really saw on him. He distantly thought that one day, he wanted to be a part of that, but he’d have to fix things first.

“Hi,” he said, just loud enough for them to hear. Both of them snapped their faces to him, as Laszlo pushed Brian away, apparently strong enough to actually move him, or perhaps he was just startled. Either way, Brian took a few steps back before addressing him, “Hi Jonny.”

He walked over and took the stuff from his arms, “How about you two start discussing where to put everything and I’ll start getting storage units together,” and then he walked off.

“I, uh, how much of that did you see?” Laszlo rubbed the back of their neck sheepishly, with a cringe on their face that Jonny read as  _ oh please not I really hope you didn’t see that _ .

“I just walked in, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He lied. Their shoulders visibly loosened at that, and they got to talking about how things should be categorized. Jonny didn’t really understand everything, it’s not like technical terms were really something he learned, but he was more than happy to add in when he could.

Watching them get so excited over this made Jonny feel something he wasn’t willing to admit yet, but he felt happy. He knew just how great it felt to rant to someone, and he didn’t want to take that away from Laszlo, so he smiled along and gazed at their beautiful face until they were done.


	7. Perhaps We Can Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonny is so in love it hurts my SOUL please get some emotional intelligence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so Jonny has a lot of self doubt and loathing!!!! also i know this seems like a rushed relationship but part two of this series is going to go more in depth about the relationship and their time together!

Eventually Brian came back, rolling shelves in on a platform, and he and Jonny got to work installing them while Laszlo finalized the organization plan.

“Hey, uhm are you alright?” Brian whispered, his eyes were somehow laced with the same concern he showed Laszlo.

“Yeah, fine, never better, but uh, why do you ask?” Jonny returned, just as quiet. He watched as Brian’s brow furrowed ever so slightly, the handsome fucker had the audacity to look confused.

“I mean, you were threatening Laszlo and then looked pretty upset after I told you off. And then today I find you practically carrying them and fussing and being, I don’t know, really polite,” Brian’s voice lilted upwards as if he were asking a question, unsure of his claim. Jonny looked away from his face and bit his lip, he was not about to explain that he was interested in not just one but the both of them. They were both just so handsome, 

He wanted Brian to be happy, he knew that. He also knew that he wanted Brian, but was very aware that he was going to be happy with Laszlo.

You see, growing up on New Texas left a lot to be desired, for example, emotional competence, as well as knowing what polyamory is. So he would step aside, let them love, it wasn’t as if they’d want-

A hand waved in front of his face, “Jonny? Jonny you’re really not acting like you’re alright, what’s up?” This snapped him out of his spiraling. He looked up to meet Brian’s face, despite its metal sheen it was soft, soft as his voice.

“I, uhm, so, really I’ll be fine, just go with Laszlo. It’s stupid don’t worry about me,” he coughed, wringing a hand around his neck before turning on his heel. Before he could properly walk away, a large hand caught his hip and pulled him back by his waist. Pressed against Brian, he felt warm and small, and it only solidified his feelings for the brass man, as he wondered if Laszlo feels like this every time.

His warm breath brushed against his scalp as Brian hummed, “You seem like you want to say something, what is about Laszlo that’s making you like this?” A heavy hand rested against Jonny’s chest, right above his heart, and he was very glad it could not race. He swallowed thickly, and looked over at Laszlo, who had long since noticed what was happening and was openly staring, long hair left loose and framing their face that made them look like how angels were described.

“You guys just seem so happy together, I was wondering what it would be like,” he whispered, barely audible, for he was breath taken by their beauty. He tilted his head up, and was met with Brian’s face much closer than he expected. Jonny moved his hands to hang on Brian’s large arms, as Brian leaned even closer, lips ghosting over his skin.

“What it’d be like to be with us?” he suggested. All Jonny could do was nod, and Brian pulled him even closer, as he heard the faint sound of movement accompanied by joints popping. He tilted his head back down to see Laszlo coming to a stop in front of him. They place a hand on his cheek gently, and by the look on their face Jonny could only assume they were studying him.

They opened their mouth, and then paused, “I wouldn’t be opposed to you being with Brian, if you love him I’m not going to stop you.”

Jonny’s eyes widened and he stuttered, before breaking free of Brian’s grasp and grabbing both the hand on his face and their upper arm. This resulted in him having to catch them as their knees buckled from the force of his clutch, and their eyes went wide.

“I uhm, no!” Jonny exclaimed, and both Brian and Laszlo looked startled, “No, I, what I mean,” he paused again, taking a shuddering breath, “What I mean is, I don’t just want to be with him. Look, I’m really sorry for immediately pointing a gun at you, that was probably really terrifying, but you just seem really… you’re just really _good_. And I want to know more about you.”

Laszlo just looked struck. Jonny’s mind started racing,  _ oh fuck I messed up no no no this isn’t what I wanted they’re just gonna continue hating me and now Brian’s gonna be mad at me again for making them uncomfortable. _

The hand under his moved, and their thumb traced over his bottom lip. In Jonny’s spiraling he failed to notice the way they gazed at his lips, curious and lost in thought, but now they had his attention, “Can I kiss you?”

He nodded fervently, and stepped forward as Laszlo’s hand moved under his chin, and their lips met. He could feel the scars on their lips, from years of biting and picking, and one or two that were too deep for that. Jonny pulled away just slightly to kiss the corner of their mouth, where the healed cut lay, and was met with a small giggle.

They pushed him back slightly, pinning him against the DrumBot, who wrapped his arms around the both of them happily. Pulling back from his face, Laszlo locked eyes with Jonny, “Yes, I think I’d like to know you better too.”

~~~

A year passed like this. Three lovers enraptured with each other. However, that was not the deal they negotiated. It crept in Brian’s mind, Laszlo said they would stay for a year, and he knew it would be for the best to let them go.

Jonny was not like this. When he was first informed Laszlo would be staying a year on the ship, he couldn’t wait for them to leave, good riddance of this mortal. Now, when Brian reminded him their return home was approaching, he didn’t accept that, he said that things can change,  _ That feelings change, Brian. _

Laszlo was too enraptured by their love for the two, they had forgotten it was too soon for their return. When the two approached them, tears threatening to fall, they comforted them, asked  _ What ever is the matter, lovers of mine? _ The look on their face when they were told the time would come near broke their lovers’ hearts. They negotiated, and rescind statements, they would stay on this ship for as long as She would have them.

Brian knew this was a bad idea, Laszlo was mortal and would be gone in the blink of an eye. Jonny knew this was a bad idea, Carmilla would be back any time, and he did not wish to condemn his love to immortality. 

But looking at their face, pleading to let them stay, they agreed, and perhaps, just this once, they could forget about an ending  _ for now. _

So that is how years passed. One after the next they would embrace and love and cherish each other, for love is remembrance, and none of them wanted to forget a moment of it.


	8. Dates and Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonny and Laszlo go on a date, and it goes south very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings!!! there is homophobia, (kinda implied but it depends on how you read it), attempted murder/kidnapping, possessive behavior, a fight, a bar fight turned shoot out, murder, blood, descriptions of injury, and ambiguous death.
> 
> Besides that the beginning is very fluffy and Jonny and Laszlo are very gay for each other.

Jonny had decided to take Laszlo out tonight, just the two of them. Apparently a bar was a bad idea because Laszlo explained they were a teetotaler,  _ whatever the fuck that meant _ . Either way they walked from the ship to the bar, and if Laszlo leaned on Jonny’s shoulder a little more than someone would normally, neither of them minded. The night was cool, a swishing wind that brushed against the lovers as easily as smiles passed over their faces.

Entering the bar was pleasant, it was relatively quiet, something both of them were thankful for. It thrummed with conversation, but not overwhelmingly so, as if it were leaving room for the two to talk.

Sitting down at a table for two, Jonny took a moment to just be enraptured by them. Their hair was pulled back and resembled that of the women back on New Texas, but sleeker and cleaner, Jonny thought Brian must’ve done it. Their shirt was a pale thick cotton, and laced up to their neck, with necklaces adorned over it, worn almost religiously. He remembers the nights where Laszlo would let him take them off as they get ready for sleep, and he would always kiss their bare neck in an act of tenderness.

Their jacket hung behind them, a dark leather trench coat decorated with embroidery Jonny had done on the collar. Thick foliage and flowers embellished by gears fell upon not only the collar, but also the cuffs, hems, and elbows. He was proud of that, happy that Laszlo loved it enough to wear it everywhere.

They reached forward and grabbed his hand from across the table, “Hiya Love,” Jonny melted, melted into their touch, melted into their words, he would be content to stay looking at them  _ forever _ , “Why don’t we order, hm?”

So they did. Jonny called over a waiter and they ordered, and then went back to being completely sappy. How could they not? Both of them were just enamored with each other, the curve of Jonny’s nose, the coolness of Laszlo’s eyes, the gentle and perfect way their hands intertwined. People entered and exited the bar, as per usual, until a breeze flew in that felt colder than it should’ve. Jonny ignored it for the most part, but kept an eye on the group that came in as they sat in a booth adjacent to them.

He and Laszlo continued with their date, being more romantic than Jonny ever thought was possible for him. Then they got up and said they were going to use the restroom, and after they were out of sight Jonny looked back at their seat to find one of the members of the group had sat down.

“Can I help you?” He asked carefully, scanning the new person for any information.

“Yes, actually. You see, we noticed you were talking awfully fondly of that  _ novel _ person sitting here just moments ago, why?” The stranger’s voice was cruel, like he knew the answer to some joke Jonny was walking into. He really didn’t like where this was going, nor did he like how he was describing his love.

“Well that was Laszlo,” he said coolly, trying to keep control of himself, “they would happen to be my doll, why do you ask?”

The stranger chuckled, deeply, and amused, “That’s all we needed to know,” then got up and started to walk towards the direction of where Laszlo had gone, looking back at their crew and tilting their head to indicate for them all to follow. 

Fury bubbled up inside Jonny’s chest, he knew exactly what was about to happen. One of them, he noticed, had carried their bottle with them, and with a precise shot, shattered it in their hand. The entire bar snapped their heads to look at him, gun in hand. He blew the smoke from the barrel, before getting up and walking to the stranger he had just had the conversation with, “I don’t think you’ll want to do that.”

A loud crack rang out as Jonny’s head hit the top of the bar, and he slid to the floor. What that crew did not expect was the swift kick he landed to the guy’s shin and ankle, toppling him to the ground. Getting up Jonny socked another one before pulling out his gun and pointing it at their head, then shouted, “Anyone wanting to make it out alive better run  _ now _ .”

Patrons of the bar fled, leaving him surrounded by the rest of them, as well as a few members of the establishment, who drew their guns. Silence stilled the air, before Jonny started the cacophony of bullets and shots whizzing through it. Manic glee mixed with rage coursed through his veins as his vision was filled with red. People were falling, and he laughed, _how dare they try to hurt Laszlo. This is what they deserved._

The sweet sound of mayhem rang in the air, highlighted by screams of anguish as pain ripped and seared through the flesh of his enemies. The glass of bottles and windows shattered with careless fire from Jonny, along with yelling from the barkeep, which abruptly stopped with one well aimed shot. All things must come to an end, including lives, and including bar fights, and as the shooting died down, he heard an all too familiar voice cry weakly,

“Jonny?”

He looked back to see Laszlo, collapsed into a booth near where the restrooms were, their eyes distant and glassy, accompanied by a cut on their cheek from where shattered glass hit them, “I’m sorry.”

His gaze drifted down to their hand, almost hidden by the folds of their shirt made from them hunched over. Confused, he tried to see what they could be sorry for. They pulled it away, and revealed a steady crimson flow of blood trickling from the side of their stomach.

Jonny rushed over and knelt beside them, steadying them with his arms, “Hey, hey it’s gonna be alright, look at me, doll I need you to look at me. I’m gonna make sure you’re gonna be fine.”

Carefully, he tried to pick them up, but to no comforting avail as they cried in agony and the blood flowed faster from the wound. Despite every nerve in his body telling him it was futile, he continued to carry them from the bar, even when their eyes drifted closed, he continued to carry them to the ship, even when their shuddering breaths weakened, even when their body went entirely limp in his grasp, he continued to carry them home.


	9. Back Into Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laszlo wakes up, and feels different than they did before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhhhhhh, i'm. projecting. Laszlo gets really sad about being forgotten.

They had gotten better from more. Jonny knew this, he knew from first hand experience that Laszlo could take a bullet wound. And yet here they lay, unable to wake but stubbornly refusing to stop breathing. 

Laszlo awoke slowly, shivering from a cold sweat. Drawing a shaky breath from their lungs, they opened their eyes to see their love pacing furiously across the floor, whispering angrily to himself. Then they started to remember. They remembered the last time they were awake, at the bar with Jonny, being carried away. So they looked back at him, hoping he wasn’t angry at them specifically.

“Jonny?”

He quickly snapped out of his stupor and looked in awe at their form laying on his bed. After a moment he finally spoke, “Fuck, Laszlo your alive.” He walked over and placed a hand to their face, cradling their cheek.

They placed their hand atop his and smiled blissfully, like they were unimaginably happy to see him, “Yeah, I’m alive.” 

Jonny laughed lightly a few times, and closed his eyes as tears of relief fell. He was so glad to see them again, see them alive. He placed his forehead on theirs, “I love you so much.”

~~~

Recovery was less painful than expected, it was quick too. Only a few months after the accident Laszlo was scarring just as they should, and could function just fine on their own.

But there was something different. Once they could walk, the crew would find them wandering around the halls, lost in deep thought. They would of course, interact with them as usual, pleasantries and conversation about Ivy’s book or Nastya’s work, but beside that they would stew in silence.

While sewing they had no one sit with them, nor did the crew ever hear even a record of music play. It is as if they embraced a thought and refused to let it go. 

It worried Brian. He knew that feeling, the all consuming loneliness of silent thought, and he knew no one should go through it alone. So one night, as he caught them staring through a window at the stars, he spoke, “Laszlo have you been alright since that date?” They turned to him, lips pursed and brows furrowed.

“And if I wasn’t?” They uttered tentatively, and it just broke Brian’s heart. He sat down and placed a gentle hand on their shoulder, “Then that’s totally fine, but you should tell me what it is so we can work through it together.”

He felt their shoulders detense ever so slightly under his hand, and release a shuddering sigh.

“It’s just, you and Jonny, really you all, you’re gonna forget me one day, you’re all immortal, and, and I just, I don’t want you to forget me,” they looked so defeated, so tired. Brian pulled them close and whispered into their hair, “We’re never gonna forget you, I promise.”

Laszlo slumped into him, and it became apparent that they’d been losing sleep over this,  _ that’s why they haven’t been coming to bed _ . Brian moved his hand to pet their hair, and they fell asleep in his arms.

~~~

Brian noticed their mood improved drastically since then. They don’t seem as lost as before and have given life a new kind of passion. He can hear them humming along with Jonny’s singing when they sew, and talk about their interests with fervor. It’s nice, watching them be unashamedly happy.

They are more willing and excited to put themself into his or Jonny’s arms, more comfortable falling into a blissful slumber beside them, without fear that they’ll disappear. Perhaps, life can be good for the crew of The Aurora.


	10. You Forgot Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >>>>>>>>>:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha last chapter of part one! sorry y'all but Laszlo's fears come true!

Of course, all good things come to an end, it would be a lie to say every ending was pretty, especially for The Mechanisms.

Laszlo couldn’t help but feel betrayed. During one of the concerts, they had left to go get a few things in the city the crew was performing at. That was supposed to be it, they would leave and come back and get on board with the crew and Jonny and Brian. But life decided not to spare any delicacies for them and all they can do is crumble to their knees as they watch Aurora take off from where they stood. It is a glorious cacophony of engines whirring and grass blowing from the clearing Aurora had been settled in. A harmonious roar of gears and the churning of fans, a deep beat to keep tempo in the cataclysmic symphony that led to their heart’s sorrowful ruin.  _ They had forgotten them. _

Silent tears roll down their cheeks with a definitive certainty that only comes with being a human amongst mortals. They hoped this day would never never come yet here they sit, know their  _ loves will never return for them _ , and will live and forget the name Laszlo. With a broken heart they whisper, “I love you,” to the endless sky above them, treacherous in its vastness.


End file.
